The Only One For Me
by House of Night
Summary: Chapter 7 up! Kevin is dead. Gwen is heartbroken until this new guy shows up. Will she learn to love again? More importantly, is Kevin actually dead! GWEVINY GOODNESS!
1. HeartBroken

**Authors Notes: Here's my Gwevin story. Yeah I decided that Gwevin sounds a whole lot better than Kwevin. Sorry for taking so long to update on my last story. I can't think of a decent ending. So I started a new one. Don't worry. I'll finish the last one. And from now on, I promise that I won't take more than a week to update my fics. So anyway. This is my newest story written in Gwen's POV. It's kinda hard to nail down her character so please don't lecture me. But... Please read and review. I'm open to suggestions. Plus, feel free to criticize if you really need to, just try to avoid the whole Gwen OOC thing. THANKS!**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Ben 10: Alien Force. :( But I would like to own Kevin. 3**

It was about noon. I was sitting on my bed crying my eyes out. I hadn't come out of my room for days already. My parents must have been worried, but I didn't really care. It was selfish of me, but I had every reason to be upset. Kevin was gone.

Why did it have to happen to him? Why not that asshole, Morningstar? That's how screwed up life is. It just wasn't fair! He was only 16 for crying out loud! I couldn't get his face out of my mind. His black hair, dark brown eyes, tan face, and his dazzling smile.

_Sorta flashback_

_We were finally alone on a date at a Coffee Shop. No Ben. No anyone. We were just leaning in to kiss. (I was looking forward to it since the moment he joined our team. From the moment he was captured with cuffs, I had fallen in love with him. Whenever he held me in his arms, I didn't want him to let go. I felt safe whenever I was with him). Those mother fucking DNAliens just had to attack us at the moment. All the people in the shop ran out when they saw the aliens. When they began to attack, we tried to fight back, but there were at least 100 of them. I was shot against a wall and couldn't get up. Those retards were torturing Kevin. He was being beaten right before my eyes. I had never seen that much blood in my life. When they were done, I saw that Kevin wasn't breathing. A couple of those fucking DNAliens were standing over him and were saying that we was dead. The DNAliens took off with Kevin and I passed out._

_End Of Sorta Flashback_

I hated the universe. Kevin was gone and half of it was because of me. I was too lousy in the fight. Something must have been wrong with me. Usually I can kick alien butt in a split second. Tears just kept coming down like water from a hose. I wanted to die. Without Kevin, life was nothing. I wiped my face, but it didn't help. The tears just kept falling. The only thing I could think about was Kevin. It just made me cry harder. There was a knock on my door.

"What?" I said harshly. I didn't care.

"Gwen. Can I please come in?" It was Ben's voice. I hadn't seen him since Kevin died.

"Sure. Why not?" I quietly said. He walked in and closed the door behind him. My cousin sat down next to me on my bed.

He began saying, "Gwen. I'm really sorry about what happened. But please. You have to come out of your room. Your parents are worried like hell!"

"It just isn't fair," I said quietly, "first I lose Grandpa Max. Now Kevin." I closed my eyes as tears were slowly running down. Ben gave me a hug. I didn't let go. Besides my parents and Ken, he was the closest thing I had left.

While still holding me in his arms, Ben tried to calm me down again. "I miss both of them, too. But both Grandpa Max and Kevin would have wanted you to move on." I pulled away. He continued though, "Let's go get a smoothie. It's on me. It should clear your mind a little bit. Come on, it'll be fun." I looked at my cousin. He was probably right. Maybe I did need to spend some time outside. I nodded my head.

Ben got up. He walked over to the door and opened it. "I'll wait downstairs. Come down when you're ready." I silently nodded. He left, closing the door.

I walked over my mirror. My reflection wasn't all that great. My clothes were wrinkled all over, my hair was in clumps, my face all wet, my eyes burning red. I went over to the bathroom to wash my face a bit and fix my hair. After about 5 minutes, I was in much better shape. My eyes returned back to their green color, my hair was neatly pinned in a ponytail, and my face didn't look so soggy anymore. I went back to my room. I put on a clean shirt, skirt, and tights. Just my usual clothing. I put my shoes on and went downstairs to meet Ben.

My parents were down there, too. They walked up to me and gave me a hug. They were obviously happy that I decided to get out of my room. Ben and I left.

As we were walking over to Mr. Smoothie, I was feeling just as miserable. Tears slowly started falling down again. Ben looked at me. "Gwen. Just try to forget about him for a little while."

"How can you even say that to me?" I shouted at him. We both immediately stopped walking.

"Look. I know that you had feelings for him. But it's honestly time to let go." We continued walking. I was still crying though. I knew that I never had an easy time letting go. I stopped walking.

Suddenly, I saw Kevin in my head again. He was standing in a room filled with wires and held by DNAliens. Then I started hearing him scream my name over and over again. I couldn't understand what was going on. It kept on getting louder and louder. I grabbed my head and screamed. Ben grabbed my hand. The image was gone.

"Gwen! Are you okay? What happened?" he quickly asked.

"Nothing. I'm fine," I took a deep breath and started rubbing my head. We started walking again. After seeing that image with Kevin so suddenly, I was still recovering and too freaked out to cry again. Why did he appear again? That didn't happen after Grandpa Max died. Was it actually possible he wasn't dead? No. I dropped my head. We arrived at Mr. Smoothie in about 5 minutes.

As I was looking for a table, I wiped my eyes. Then I finally found a nice cool one in the shade. I sat down.

Kevin's image appeared in my head again. Except for this time, it looked a little different. This time, he fighting those creeps. He started shouting, "Gwen! Gwen! Help!" I grabbed my head trying to get rid of the image. Slowly, it faded away. I sighed. Why was this happening to me? This made letting go even harder. I put my elbow on the table and leaned on my hand. Why was Ben taking so long? I sighed.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. Slowly I turned around and looked back.

"Hey!" a masculine voice said.

**MUAHAHAHA! Cliff-hanger. Well, those of you who actually read my summary know what's going to happen. I bet a bunch of you are going to go back and read it now. Hee! I promise to update soon! Remember to read the 4th sentence in the summary. Just so you know!**

**Ta-ta!**


	2. Too Soon

**Author's Notes: Whoo guys! Thanks for all the reviews! Keep 'em coming! Also, you guys have some pretty cool theories going on. Let's see if you're right. Most importantly, I'm really glad you guys like the fic. Personally, when I was writing it and changing it like 20 times, I hated all of it, but I'm glad you guys like it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimers: Still don't own anything, besides this plot.**

I looked at him. It was a guy with light brown hair and light blue eyes. His body was tan. The dude was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt and dark jeans. He actually looked kinda hot. Oh my god! What was I thinking? How could I? Kevin was the only one for me. Now that he was gone, no guy mattered to me.

"Hey," I quickly replied.

"Can I sit here?"

"Sure." He sat down across from me. In about 5 seconds, Ben appeared with our smoothies.

"Hey. Whose your friend?" my cousin asked.

"Uh... Well..." I stammered. We hadn't gotten to the intros.

"I'm Josh."

"Name's Ben. This is my cousin-" I cut him off.

"Gwen." Josh's gorgeous blue eyes looked right at mine,

"Gwen? Huh. That's really pretty."

"Thanks," I smiled and pulled a strand of hair from my face. Then I came back to reality. What was I doing? How can I forget about Kevin just like that?

"I'm 16. And you guys are..." Josh asked Ben.

"15," I sighed.

Josh looked at me again, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I lied. It was probably really obvious. My voice started cracking. Josh looked suspicious. But he quickly changed the subject.

"Hey man... That's a really cool watch design." I looked at Ben's wrist. Josh was talking about the omnitrix.

"Uh. Yeah. Thanks!" Ben started drinking his drink while I just sat there.

"Aren't you thirsty?" my cousin asked. How could I be thirsty when all I could think about was Kevin? Damn it! Why did Josh have to look so hot? It was seriously starting to piss me off.

"No. I'm fine."

In about 5 minutes, Ben and Josh became friends. They started talking about guy things: cars, girls, and loads of other crap. I just kinda sat there with a pretended-to-be-interested look.

All I could think about was Kevin, big surprise there. Why did he keep appearing my head? Was it possible he was alive? There was one way to check.

"I'll be right back," I got up and walked over to the bathrooms. No one could see me. Then I started to focus. I needed to see if I could track Kevin. If I could track him, that would mean he's actually alive. Completely ignoring my surroundings I focused on Kevin. His being anyway. Nothing was in my head. I tried to focus even harder. But there was no luck. My eyes turned completely purple/pink. Suddenly my head started spinning, my eyes shut, and I was falling backwards. Someone caught me. Just my luck, it was Josh.

"Are you okay?" His voice was so sexy.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Thanks," I said quietly looking at his bright eyes. There was so much care in them. I couldn't look away.

"Is something wrong? You seem a little quiet," he asked. I really think he cared. But I couldn't tell him about Kevin.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired," I lied.

"Ya sure?"

"Mmm-hmm." I nodded. Kevin was never this caring. Well, not as much anyway.

"Uh. Gwen? Can I ask you a personal question?" Josh quickly said. He had a sort of worried look in his eyes.

"Sure," I tucked another strand of hair behind my ear. I was trying to be un-flirty. But it just wasnt working. He was just really hot.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he quickly asked.

Uh-oh! What was I supposed to say? Did he want to go out with me? What about Kevin? I never really considered Kevin as a boyfriend. He never made a move or anything. I mean I knew he liked me and I liked him back, but still. Plus, he was gone now, so what was I supposed to say? Yes? No? Yes, but he died and I still need to recover? Not really?

"Um... Well..." I bit my upper lip, "No. I guess."

"You guess?" Josh laughed. His laugh was so romantic.

"Well. I guess it's just feelings that don't even matter anymore."

"Oh. He have a girlfriend?"

"Not really."

"You are really vague, you know that?" he laughed again. It made me smile.

"So... Let's get back. Ben's probably really bored."

I nodded. We came back and Ben had a really suspicious look in his eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"You're smiling."

"So?"

"You haven't smiled in days. Ever since..." My smile vanished.

"Way to go Ben," Josh said.

"Sorry. Well. I'm gonna go get a re-fill." Ben got up and left.

"Would you mind me asking what that was about?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," I looked down.

"Oh. Okay. I'm sorry for bringing it up." Something about Josh was so sweet.

"It's fine. So, where are you going to school?"

"Central."

"Oh that's cool. I go there too!"

"I bet we'll see a lot of each other there."

"Yeah!" I was starting to cheer up.

"You're smiling again! That's great!" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Uh. I know this might be a little soon... But..." he seemed to be worried again.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go out sometime? I know it's a little too soon. But you seem really special and I really think that I can be myself around you."

"We just met!" I stood up and almost screamed.

"Look I know, but still. Please?" Josh stood up too. Ben came back with another smoothie.

"What did I miss?"

"I'm sorry. This was fun, but I have to go now." I got out from the table inside and ran out from Mr. Smoothie. I didn't look back. Josh was probably heart-broken and Ben was confused. I decided to run all the way home.

Why did Josh ask me out? I can't date. Kevin died less than a week ago. It was way too soon and was all just too much. After about 10 minutes my legs got tired. I decided to walk the rest of the way.

As soon as I got home, I ran up to my room and slammed the door. My parents were obviously not home. They would have come up immediantly. I layed down on the bed and cried.

I must have dosed off. I woke up in about 2 hours and went on the computer. Ben was on chat. I decided to talk to him.

**That's it for now. I know that it wasn't as long as my last one. I was close though. Please review. I really want to know how I'm doing. Thanks guys!**


	3. Reality?

**Author's Notes: Told ya that was quick! Thanks for the alerts! Also a big thanks to UnderxGravity. That was really nice of you. Um. Yeah. Here's the next chapter. Please review!**

**Disclaimers: Still don't own Ben 10. Gah!**

Ben and I started talking. Blandly, I looked at the computer screen.

**Ben says: Gwen? What happened back at Mr. Smoothie?**

**Gwen says: Nothing. I just wasn't feeling well.**

**Ben says: Josh told me what happened.**

Oh great. Did the whole world know now or something?

**Gwen says: Then why the fuck are you asking me?**

**Ben says: Sheesh! Calm down. But you overreacted because he asked you out?**

I still hadn't gotten over Kevin's death. Plus, it's been less that week. What am I supposed to do? Just pretend he never existed. Hell no!

**Gwen says: Can you just drop it already?**

**Ben says: You could have at least told him why.**

**Gwen says: Yeah. I guess you're right. But still. He said himself that it was soon. I have total right to say no.**

**Ben says: Let me just ask you this, do you like him? I mean really like him?**

How dare Ben ask me that? But wait. I sighed. Was it really that obvious? I needed to play it cool though. Ben shouldn't care about my love life.

**Gwen says: No.**

**Ben says: Ya sure?**

**Gwen says: Yes I'm sure. Just leave me alone.**

**Ben says: But he kept on making you laugh. And I saw the way you looked at him.**

I almost screamed with rage. How the hell does my cousin find about these things? Ugh!

**Gwen says: What way?**

**Ben says: Well you know, just keep staring at him, and twirling your hair...**

**Gwen says: BEN SHUT UP!**

**Ben says: Just tell me the truth and I'll back off.**

I gave up. This argument was pointless. What's the worst that can happen anyway? School doesn't start for another month so I'm not gonna see Josh for a while.

**Gwen says: Well maybe... There are some feelings for him.**

**Ben says: Told ya.**

**Gwen says: I can't like him though. What about Kevin?**

**Ben says: Kevin's gone Gwen. You just need to realize that already. Okay sure, maybe it is a little bit too soon to date again. But still. At least try to be friends with the guy.**

**Gwen says: Fine.**

I hated it when he was right. It just drove me completely insane.

**Ben says: Hey I have an idea. Do you wanna come over tonight? I can rent a bunch of horror movies. We haven't done that in forever. Seriously. You need to have some fun in your life Gwen.**

It didn't seem like that bad of an idea. Heck, what else did I have to do?

**Gwen says: Sure.**

**Ben says: Great. Come by around 6. Deal?**

**Gwen says: Deal.**

I logged off and looked at my computer clock. It was three-thirty. Just a couple more hours. Eh.

* * *

"Gwen!" Kevin's voice called. I looked around.

"Gwen!"

"Kevin, where are you," I shouted. All of a sudden I felt myself transported somewhere. Quickly I shut my eyes. Next thing I knew, I stopped moving. I opened my eyes and looked around. It appeared as if I was on the moon or something. Yet I could breathe. As I turned around, my eyes lit up. It was Kevin.

"Kevin!" I exclaimed. He was smiling. I ran to him and fell in his arms. He wrapped them around me. Tears started falling down my cheeks.

"Kevin! I missed you so much!" The tears kept pouring.

"Gwen. Don't cry. It's fine now." He was still holding me. I didn't want him to let go. I needed to be with him. It was so great to hear his voice again. I held on to him as if I was glued. He kissed my forehead.

"I love you," I looked up at his face. His black hair was messy as always.

"Me too." I felt so happy. But how was this all possible? With the DNAliens and such. Who cares? I was with Kevin again and all was right with the world. One question wouldn't leave my mind, though.

"If you're here, why can't I track you?"

"Don't worry about it, Gwen."

"I want to know though."

"Does it really matter now? All that matters is that we're together." I let go of him.

"Look. I just need to know. You do know why, don't you?"

"Yeah. But it doesn't matter," He grabbed my waist and pulled me in close to him, violently. Kevin crushed his lips against mine.

It felt weird. Not that Kevin and I ever kissed, but something didn't seem right. His grip on my waist became tighter. It really started to hurt. Finally it occurred to me what was going on and I pulled back forcefully. Slowly, I started backing up. Kevin was walking toward me.

"Gwen. Babe. What is it? Seriously," he said. I just kept backing up .

"You're not Kevin," I tripped over a rock behind me and quickly tried to get up.

"What do you mean?" he was still trying to get me.

I couldn't handle it anymore. This guy was not Kevin. I touched my waist. It still burned like hell. The real Kevin Levin would never try hurt me. I got up to my feet. The imposter was standing about 2 feet away from me. Pink orbs appeared on my hands. I blasted Kevin's face. A mask flew off and it was a DNAlien. It upchucked snot at me. So gross. But it kept on missing. I blasted the scum with a huge pink orb. It flew back a couple of yards. I ran to it and wrapped a pink lasso thing around it.

"Where's Kevin?!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

"I don't know!" the creature screeched. I tightened my grip.

"Tell me where he is!"

"He's gone! Foolish girl! Why do you think you can't track him?" it choked.

I widened my eyes. That piece of bullcrap was probably telling the truth. But I needed to know where his body was.

"Fine. Where's his body?" I yelled, still holding on to the DNAlien.

"How should I know? I don't work in that area. They probably just blew it up." it choked again.

In shock, I let go of the creature. It fell on the ground and started gasping for air. Tears started rolling down again. But wait. There was one question left un-solved.

The DNAlien tried to run away. I grabbed it with my powers, but didn't choke it as hard this time.

"Why do I keep seeing him in my head?"

"I don't know. You're just crazy or something," the shit-brained scum said. I grippened.

"TELL ME THE TRUTH!" I shouted again.

"That was the truth-"

* * *

I heard a beeping and woke up. It was all just a dream. More like a nightmare actually. The beeping continued. It was the home phone.

"Hello," I picked up.

"Hey Sweetie."

"Hi Mom."

"Um. We're gonna be home late today. So just grab the left-over pizza for dinner."

"I'm actually going over to Ben's."

"Oh. Okay. Great. Talk to you later, honey."

"Bye Mom," I said and hung up. I rubbed my head and looked at my computer clock. 5:37. Wow! I was asleep for 2 hours? I went over to the bathroom to brush my hair. I let it down this time. In about 5 minutes, I left the house.

I didn't get it. That was such a demented dream. Maybe I am crazy. But it all seemed so real. Was Kevin gone for real? What sick thing were the fucking DNAliens planning? I reached the bus stop. It came in about 2 minutes. I got on and stood in the middle. The bus was pretty much packed. In front of me was a young teenage couple, about my age.

The girl was blond with blue eyes. The guy had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. At first, they were just hugging. Then they started making out.

I felt so miserable. Especially after that nightmare. I couldn't stand DNAliens. But was it possible that it wasn't just a nightmare? I closed my eyes and tried to track Kevin again. Nada. Then another idea hit me. I tried to focus on the mother-fucking thing that kissed me in my nightmare. Something appeared in my head. It was kinda fuzzy to tell what it was, but I think the tracking worked. So, was it not just a nightmare? My stop came up and I got off the bus. Ben's house was a couple yards away.

I reached it in about a minute. Quickly, I knocked on the door. It opened and Josh was staring right at me.

**MUAHAHAHAHAHA! How's that for a cliff-hanger? Please review. I really want to hear how I did. I'll probably update in about a week since school starts on tomorrow. But, I'll try to do my best!**


	4. PostRejection

**Author's Notes: Hey there! Sorry for taking so long. School recently started and I've had so many tests and tons of homework. Again. I apologize. Thanks for waiting. So yeah. Read and review!**

**Disclaimers: Nope. I own nada!**

I gaped. What was he doing here of all people? Then it hit me, BEN! I swear I was gonna murder him!

"Come on in," he said calmly. I entered. We walked over to the couch. Ben was sitting there with 5 DVD cases in his hands. He looked at me.

"Oh hey, Gwen. Glad you made it! Yeah, I invited Josh over since he had nothing to do either." I did my best to put on a phony smile. Wait. How long had Josh been here? Had he seen the chat?

"So. You've been here all this time?" I asked Josh. Man. He looked really sexy. Damn him. This would have been so much easier if I didn't recently have the dream about Kevin. Even though, it wasn't all about him.

"No. I just got here about 15 minutes ago."

"Oh. Okay." It was amazing. Even after the rejection, he still managed to smile and be happy.

"Come on guys, sit down," Ben called. I looked at him. Then I saw that that he was sitting on the small couch. That meant that I needed to sit next to Josh on the big one. Ugh. My head started spinning.

"Um. I'll be right back," I left and headed to the closest bathroom. I leaned against the sink, while staring into the mirror. My head just kept spinning. What was wrong with me? I grabbed my head and shrieked in pain. A couple off seconds later, I heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Gwen! You alright?" I heard Ben shout.

"I'm fine," I replied.

"You sure?" This time it was Josh's voice.

"Uh-huh. I'll be out in a minute." I heard footsteps and they left. Jesus Christ! What was wrong with me? I walked out of the bathroom and went to sit with Josh on the couch. Ben put some DVD in the player and a movie started playing. I leaned my head on the couch as Josh passed me the bowl of popcorn.

2 hours later.

The movie was over. Ben had a look of horror on his face. My eyes were just popped open really wide. Josh was just kind of sitting there with a raised eyebrow.

Ben was the first one to talk, "Whoa. There are some things in this world that you can never un-see."

I totally agreed. That was probably the scariest movie I had ever seen in my life.

"Who votes comedy next?" I asked.

Josh and Ben nodded.

Ben stood up, "Anyone hungry?"

"A bit," I answered. Josh just nodded.

"I'll go order pizza. What do you guys want on your portion?"

"Cheese!" Josh and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and quickly looked away. My cheeks started to burn. I hoped Ben didn't notice. He started to laugh, though. So I think he did. My cousin left the room. I leaned my head back and sighed.

"This is going to take a while." Josh gave me a questioned look.

"Ben usually takes about half an hour to decide what he wants."

"Oh," he laughed. I swear, his laugh was so great. It made me feel bad how he was still talking to me even after I told him that I couldn't go out with him. The least I could do was apologize.

"I'm sorry," I said avoiding looking into his eyes.

"About what?"

"Well. For what happened earlier today."

"It's fine. Don't worry about it."

"Seriously?" I couldn't believe it. He was such a nice guy.

"Yeah. Totally."

My hair was getting in my eyes. He reached his hand out and tucked it behind my ear. I could feel my cheeks going hot again. We started having small-talk about music, movies, shows, etc. There was no more awkwardness in the air. It was all going so well. Then Kevin appeared in my head again.

I could tell this was the real Kevin. He was laying on the floor with huge bruises on his arms and face. There were no DNAliens in sight. He shouted my name.

"Gwen. Please. Don't!"

I rapidly shook my head. Josh put his hand on my arm.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm good. Just kinda have a head-ache. No big deal."

"Oh. Well. Okay."

I yawned.

"Tired?"

"Yeah, I've barely slept these past days. So yeah," I responded.

"Rest for a while. I'll wake you up when Ben comes back."

"No. It's cool really."

"Ya sure?" I nodded. That was a total lie. I did want to sleep like hell. Truth was, since Kevin 'died' I'd barely slept. Without realizing what I was doing, I rested my head on Josh's shoulder and closed my eyes.

I heard Ben yell something. I jerked my head up.

"How long was I asleep?"

"About 15 minutes," Josh said. I scratched my head. For once, I didn't have a dream about Kevin. I finally felt at peace. Plus, Josh's shoulder felt kinda comfortable to lean on. Was I seriously falling for him?

I stood up, "I'm gonna go get something to drink."

"I'll come too." Josh said. Secretly, I was sorta happy he was coming with me. Something about him made me really happy. We entered the kitchen and opened the fridge.

"What do you want?"

"I'm good."

"Really?" Wow. Did he just go to the kitchen to be with me? No. That was ridiculous. I grabbed a pop and closed the fridge. I set it on the counter and was just about to open it when Josh put his hand on mine. It felt so soft and I looked up at his eyes. The moment seemed to be great. Nothing could ruin it. Then Kevin showed up again.

He was leaning sitting on a floor leaning on wall. His face was still bleeding and was bruised. Then I saw something I have never seen in my life. Tears slowly started falling down his cheeks. I couldn't believe it. Kevin was crying.

"Please. I'm begging you. Gwen. Don't." The image slowly disappeared.

"Don't what?" I said aloud.

"Huh?" Josh asked.

"Oh never mind," I shrugged. What was going on? I was so confused. What the hell did Kevin not want me to do? Was he actually dead? Were the mother fucking DNAliens messing with my mind again?

"Well. If you say so," Josh smiled, "look Gwen. I know that you said you didn't want to go out with me. But. This whole day, I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"Really?" Oh my gosh! That was so sweet. I needed to make sure that I didn't say anything stupid next.

"And. Well. I don't know. When I'm around you, it's like nothing else matters in the world."

I smiled. This guy was so charming. Before I could open my mouth to say something, he moved in closer and our lips met.

**HEE! No. It's not the end of the story yet. I'll probably update sooner this time. Reviews are much appreciated. Till next time!**


	5. Moving On

**Author's Notes: Okay. Yes. I'm back now. I am so sorry I didn't update sooner. It's just I've been way too loaded with homework and have barely been getting sleep. Again, I'm so sorry. I know I left a cliff-hanger at the of my last chapter and a lot of you were wondering what would happen next. I seriously love all the reviews I'm getting. You guys can't even imagine how I feel when I check my e-mail and see I got reviews, favorite story, favorite author, story alerts, and author alerts. It means so much to me. Honestly, I never expected my story to turn out so well. So, here's the chapter you all waited for. Sorry, I know it's not that great, but I promise, after this chapter, the story gets really interesting. So. Yeah. ENJOY! (and review! plz)**

**Disclaimers: You get it! I don't own Ben 10 or Ben 10:AF! Geez!**

My eyes got wide in shock. I quickly pulled back.

Josh put his head on his forehead, "I'm sorry. I don't know why I did that."

I was still trying to recover. Why did he do that? I mean honestly. Didn't I tell him that I don't want to have a relationship with him? I was so confused.

Then another thought occurred to me. The kiss wasn't that bad. His lips were so soft. Ugh! What was wrong with me?! I bit my lower lip so hard it started to hurt. Seriously, I felt like such a whore. I actually enjoyed his kiss when I clearly still wasn't over Kevin.

Josh took a deep breath, "Let's get back. Ben's waiting." He turned around and started to walk back.

"Wait," I called. He turned around. I couldn't believe I was about to do this. It was so wrong, but it felt so right.

"That actually felt kinda good," I told him and walked up to him. Our lips touched again and I closed my eyes. His were still so soft. I felt so wonderful inside. It's like I didn't want him to stop. After a few minutes, we parted.

"Wow!" I breathed.

"Um. Yeah," he didn't seem to know what to say exactly either. I grabbed my soda and we went back to the living room.

"Finally. What took you guys so long?"

"Nothing," I quickly said and sat next to Josh on the couch and sipped. Ben put another DVD in while Josh put his arm around me and I leaned on his shoulder. He was really warm. The movie started to play.

A couple of hours later...

Ben was starting to fall asleep. I was laying on Josh's chest and he rested his chin on my head. We were both so happy. At this point, I didn't really care if Ben saw or not. My cousin stood up.

"So... How long are you guys gonna lie there thinking about each other?"

Josh looked at his watch "About 45 more minutes," he joked. I giggled. This guy was so funny. I lifted my head a couple of inches.

"Why? Do you want us to leave so you can fantasize about Julie again?" I smirked.

"Who's Julie?"

"NO ONE!" Ben quickly responded.

"His girlfriend," I looked at Josh's blue eyes. It really felt like I was lost in them. He simply just smiled.

"But Ben, you're right. Come on, Gwen. I'll drive you home." We both stood up and headed toward the door.

"Okay. Well. I'll see you guys tomorrow," Ben said as we left and closed the door behind us.

Josh and I walked around the corner where his car was. It was a fairly large red van. Damn I couldn't wait to get my license! Josh took his keys out and unlocked the car. The both of us got in.

Strangely enough, Joshh immediantly pulled away and started to drive toward the directioin of my house.

"Um. How do you know where I live?"

"Ben told me when I came over. He wanted to me to pick you up in case you couldn't make it somehow."

"Oh. Okay then," I blinked. That was just kinda creepy. If I wasn't in such a good mood now, I would totally kill Ben.

"Don't worry, Gwen. I'm not like stalking you or anything," he chuckled. I simply smiled back at him.

The rest of the ride was silent.

Pretty soon, we were at my house. All the lights were turned off. My parents obviously weren't home yet.

"So..." he started.

"So."

"I guess this is it."

"Yup." We were really not making any conversation.

"Thanks for driving me back," I told him.

"No problem."

"So. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Psh. More like 'I'd better see you tomorrow!'

"Yeah."

"Bye Josh," I opened the door.

"See ya."

Right before I got out of the car, I leaned toward him and gave him a small peck on the lips. Then I got out of the car and walked to the door. I unlocked it and went immediately to my room.

I closed the door and lay down on my bed with a smile on my face. This was such a good night. I had such a great time with Josh. I swear nothing could ruin my good mood. Then, of course, Kevin's face appeared. He had a big bruise under his right eye and a huge red slash across his face. The image started going fuzzy and almost disappeared immediately after about 4 seconds. These images have never been that short. Something told me that this wasn't like the normal images I always saw. Maybe I had just been in some sort of depression stage when I kept on seeing Kevin. This short pic must have been a sign that it's over. I tried to remember what Kevin looked like. It didn't really work. The picture was way too fuzzy. Then it occured to me. Maybe it was time to move on. He was gone and there was nothing I could do about it. Kevin's a big guy, he could have easily kicked those things butts and/or run away. Heck, that's what he was known for.

I sat up and then walked over to my window and stared outside. There were so many stars out. I smiled and thought of Josh. There were definately feelings for him. He was so funny, gentle, nice, and not to mention... HOT! I still could feel his warm soft lips against mine. The thought of him made me blush.

I looked out the window again and quietly said, "I'm sorry, Kevin. It's over. Time for me to move on."

The phone rang. I walked up to my table to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Gwen," a familar voice said. It was Josh. Wow. That was quick. I saw the dude 20 minutes ago and now he was calling me?

"Hey."

"Um... Do you want to meet up for breakfast tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Cool! I'm pick you up around 8."

"Okay. See you then."

"Bye." I put the phone down and smiled. Tomorrow was gonna be a great day. I could feel it.

**Okay. This isn't the end. Simply the end of part one you could say. There's a whole lot more coming. I promise that it will be good/intense. I needed to write this chapter 'cause the next one is pretty much right after it. It really wasn't my fav. So. It would be great if you guys wouldn't bag on it. Anyway, probably what will happen is that I will post 2 chapters up next time. You will all see why. So. I'm guessing I'll post it within 2 weeks. I'll really try to update it as fast as I can. It's becoming a lot of fun to write this story. Hopefully I won't have that many tests or homework assignments. So yeah. Again. Reviews are really appreciated. If there's something you don't really like or think I should change 'cause it makes no sense or whatever, tell me. So yeah. TALK TO YOU GUYS LATER!**


	6. Coffee House

**Author's Notes: 'Ello! Gracias for the reviews! Seriously! I'm so excited! My least favorite chapter didn't turn out as bad as I thought. I think I need a confidence boost or something. So. Here's the awesome Chapter 6. Well, maybe it's not that awesome. LOL! I was thinking of making it a year later, but I don't exactly know how 16-17 year olds flirt or anything. So, I'm keeping it fairly simple. Well, technically, it's a little more than flirting now. I'm gonna keep it T. I don't write M stories. Sorry in case you really like those or something. Still, I'm really glad you guys are enjoying it. I know that you guys waited 2 weeks for these and I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. I swear, school will be the death of me! That is pretty much all I have to say. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimers: How many times do I have to say it? All I own is the plot. Well. Technically Josh is my own character. But in reality, I don't want to own him. 'Cause he... Never mind. Find out for yourself. I'm surely not gonna spoil anything. Isn't that kinda the purpose of reading? Whatever. Just read it and tell me what y'all think!**

I stood outside waiting for Josh. It was 8:15 already. He was running late. It was kinda cold outside. I stood there thinking about him. Where were we going? What's he wearing? I was so falling for him. He showed up in about 2 minutes in his red van.

As I got in the car I asked, "What took so long?"

"Sorry. Uh. Traffic?"

"At 8 in the morning?" I glanced at him as he started driving away from my house.

"Parents dragged me to something"

"You have your own car," I pointed out.

"Fine. I overslept."

"Better," I smiled, "so are we going to pick Ben up?"

"No. I was just kinda planning the two of us. Why? If you want I can pick him up. No problem."

"No, it's fine. I don't mind." Finally. A time alone with Josh. Seriously, who wants their cousin at all their dates?

Josh looked at me and smiled.

"What? Do I have something in my hair?" I asked.

"No. You're perfect," he replied. That was so sweet. I seriously haven't had a decent compliment from guys in a while. Kevin would never say anything anyway. This time at the thought of Kevin, my mood didn't get worse, not while I had Josh next to me.

"Aw. Thanks," I leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Do I get a kiss every time I say something nice to you?" Josh raised his eyebrow.

"Don't push your luck, pal," I giggled.

"Well... It was worth a try," he took a right turn.

"So you and Ben are pretty close, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess. I'd always spend all my time with him and Kevin," I said without thinking.

"Kevin? As in Kevin Levin?"

"Yeah."

"But isn't he like completely crazy?"

"WAS completely crazy. He's changed a lot," I replied. I thought of Kevin again. I missed him so much. Seriously, how long will it take me to just get over the fact that he is dead?

"Okay. So. Where is he now?"

Crap! I really didn't want him to ask that. I couldn't just say, 'He was killed by a bunch of aliens.' So I decided to keep it pretty simple, "He decided that he wanted to be a criminal again and ran away far from here." That was the worst lie in world, but it would have to do for now.

"You know, Gwen? You're kinda a bad liar. Can I hear the truth?"

I sighed. For some reason I didn't want to tell Josh that Kevin was dead. So I twisted the story a little bit so that it would still be believable.

"I don't know. He just disappeared."

"Oh. I'm sorry.

"It's fine. So... Anyway, where are we going?"

"Coffee Shop."

My eyes widened. The last time I was there... Well... You know...

I didn't talk the rest of the ride. We arrived at there in about 10 minutes. I got out of the red van and went inside. There were so many people there. Seriously, when did people sleep on this planet? I got in line. Josh stood behind me.

"Geez. Who knew it would be so crowded?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Really," was my simple response. To tell the truth I could barely hear myself in the crowd, so we just stood silently till it was out turn.

"One quad choco chunk," I ordered

"And just a cappuccino for me," Josh said quickly. He got a bunch of money out from his wallet and laid it on the counter.

"What are you doing?" I asked him. That was way too much money for just one cappuccino.

"Paying for our drinks," he looked at me sort of like an idiot.

"It's cool. I can pay for my own."

"Come on. Let me do something nice for you," he smiled.

"I don't want you to spend your money on me."

"Well I am."

"No. You're not!" I wasn't shouting at him, but my tone did change.

The lady who was holding our drinks seemed to be getting annoyed, "JUST LET YOUR FREAKIN' BOYFRIEND PAY ALREADY!" she shouted at the top of here lungs. I gave up. Josh gave her the money, grabbed his change, and the two of us took our drinks, heading for the big yellow sofas. We sat down.

I took a sip. Really, I still felt bad about Josh having to pay for both of our drinks. I started thinking about Kevin. This place was the last time I ever saw him, besides my demented nightmares and visions.

"Hey, you want to go upstairs?" Josh suggested. I was confused. Since when did this place have a second floor?

"Upstairs?" I raised my left eyebrow.

"Yeah. It's kinda crowded down here. But no one ever goes up there."

"Sure," I nodded. I stood up, then Kevin just had to appear in my head...

It was strange. All the bruises and blood marks seemed to be gone. The rips in his shirt were gone, but most importantly. He wasn't in the DNAlien place anymore. The black haired guy seemed to be in the streets or something and running somewhere.

"Stay where you are! I'll be there soon! Please! Just stay! Don't go anywhere! Gwen, if you want to live, stay!"

"What are you talking about?" I said aloud.

"Um. I said let's go," a very confused Josh said. Kevin's image disappeared.

"Maybe we should stay down here."

"Ok. You're kinda having mood swings right now. Do you want to go or stay?"

I thought for a second. Something didn't seem right. How could Kevin be here in a minute? He was dead, wasn't he? Well screw that. There was no way Kevin was alive. If he was, he would have been here sooner. Plus, what could possibly happen if I went upstairs? A giant DNAlien would pop out or something? Get real!

"Let's go!" I stood up. He led me around the bathrooms and I saw a flight of stairs. It was weird how I had never seen them there before. I started climbing. In about 30 seconds we reached an old wooden door, he opened it and let me in first. I walked in and he closed the door. My eyes got wide and my quad choco chunk fell from my hand and hit the ground, spilling everywhere. Quickly, my mouth opened.

"Gwen. Are you okay?"

I looked around. This place seemed too familiar. I was on the moon place again. There were craters everywhere and the whole place looked abandoned. I look up and saw a dark sky with billions of stars. I blinked a couple of times. It was as though I had fallen into my nightmare.

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry. I had to get that out of my system. Okay, the reason I posted the next chapter up right after this was because I had/have a feeling a lot of you know what will happen next. Please don't review until you're done with chapter seven. Gracias! Also, if you don't exactly get it, refer back to chapter 3, I think it was. Yeah. It was like where she had her nightmare. Now.. Trumpet Sounds On to the next chapter! LOL! Seriously. Click it! **


	7. Nightmare?

**Author's Notes: Do I really need to add anything? There's nothing I want to really say. Oh right. Sorry about these chapters being so late. I had them ready to go on Friday. But my computer just had to break down. Seriously, right at that moment. Now, I finally got it done. Phew. Yes. I know I write shortish chapters, but really, it takes so long to write them and to have them make sense and everything. So yeah. Please don't accuse me! Okay. Here. I'll make it up to you guys. I'll have chapter eight put up on Wednesday. Deal? Okay. Good. **

**Disclaimers: Okay. Say it with me! I don't own Ben 10 or Ben 10: Alien Force. If you need to get it in your head (which I doubt you do), repeat it a couple more times.**

"Gwen. Are you okay?" Josh repeated again.

"Yeah, I guess. It's just I've seen this place somewhere."

"Oh. Well, they used to have drama rehearsals here. They never tore there moon set down, though."

"But it all looks so real..." I looked around again.

"Scared or something?" he teased.

"Psh. No," I responded. That was a complete lie though. I was scared. Just I wasn't sure of what. That nightmare I had didn't exactly have an end, just when my mom called and woke me up.

"Where are the sofas or tables or whatever they have here?" I asked.

"Oh. To tell the truth, I haven't been here in such a long time. They used to be over there," he pointed to his left.

"So it's all abandoned now?" I questioned him.

"Pretty much."

"Um. Okay then," I picked up my drink, or what was left of it. There was about half.

"Quite an accident you had there," he teased. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Should I go ask them for something to wipe it with?" I volunteered.

"Eh. Maybe later."

"Wow. Lazy, aren't we?" I smirked.

"No. Just don't wanna get yelled at the people here," he chuckled.

"Oh. Good point." Suddenly I fell a shiver run down my spine and felt my hands grow hot. I put my drink back down.

"Not thirsty?" he asked.

"Not particularly. I don't know. Something about this place just... Well. Never mind."

He put his drink down too, "What? Tell me."

"Nothing. Seriously. You'll thnk I'm some sort of freak or something."

"Just tell me."

I nibbled on my top lip.

"Bad memories or something?" he questioned.

"Something along those lines."

"Oh. Well. I'm sorry."

"It's cool. Wanna walk around?" I volunteered.

"Sure. It's a pretty amazing set." We left our drinks on the cold floor.

The craters seemed so realistic. It sort of reminded me of the time Ben, Kevin, and I were on the moon with Paradox. Only then we could see a destroyed Earth, here, there were just beautiful stars. I just kept on staring at them. After I tilted my head down, Josh beckoned me with his head. I followed. We walked for about 15 minutes.

"Okay. Why is this place so freakin' big?" I asked. After I asked that, I felt a cool breeze. That didn't make sense. The only way there could be wind is if we were outside.

"I don't know."

"Let's go back."

"Ya sure?"

"Yes. I'm sure. The cold is starting to piss me off."

"Fine." He started walking forward. I was right behind him. Suddenly, my left hand had a pink orb around it. I quickly hid it behind my back. The same thing happened to my right hand.

What was going on? My powers never appeared unless I needed them to. Was something going on? I pulled both of my hands in front of me again and focused on making the orbs disappear. After about 15 seconds, they finally did. Thank god Josh didn't see. He would have thouugh I'm some demented freak. Even though sooner or later, I had a feeling he'd find out anyway.

The wind really was starting to get on my nerves. I looked forward, nothing looked familiar. It just felt like I was lost on the moon. That made no sense, but I had a huge feeling we were going the wrong way.

"Josh? Are you sure we're goin the right way?"

"Pretty sure. Something wrong?"

"No."

He put his arm around my waist. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Am I not allowed to touch you or something?" I laughed. To tell the truth, I didn't know why I had stopped. My body was acting so weird. It felt as if it was trying to warn me about something. I knew that sounded riducilous. But when you're part alien, anything could happen. The next thing I knew, he pulled me in for a kiss. I started kissing him back.

His lips were warm, like always. I put both of my hands on the back of his neck. Both of his arms wrapped themselves around my waist. I deepened the kiss. Suddenly I felt a really painful pinch on my waist.

I pulled away and shrieked, "OW!"

"What's wrong, babe?"

"That hurt."

"What's your point?" He tried to grab me again. I back up. He just kept on approaching. My mind was going blank. I knew I had experianced something like this before. For some reason, I couldn't remember. What was wrong with me?"

I tripped back on a crater and fell back. Quickly, I got up on my feet again and ran to my left.

"Gwen. Are you scared of me or something?" he asked. I heard his voice rasp.

"You're not yourself," I looked back at him. Suddenly i crashed into a wall. I didn't fall this time though. What the hell was a wall doing on the moon anyway? He was approaching.

"I'm perfectly normal," he rasped aagain. I tried to figure out where to run, but by the time I decided, he was within 5 feet of me. It occured to me where I had seen this before. It was just like in my nightmare with Kevin. But was Josh really a... DNAlien? I had no idea what to do. So I did the first thing that came to mind. It wouldn't matter if my secret got out. My fists became pink orbs, I blasted at Josh. He flew back about 50 yards. I ran up to him and blasted him again. This time, he bore into the ground/floor/whatever. He moaned. I felt so heartless, but I knew something was wrong with him.

The 3rd time, I blasted his face. Then I froze in my tracks, my hands flew up to my mouth and I gasped. There was a mask laying on the ground, right next to it, was a DNAlien.

**DUN DUN DUN! Okay. Now that is definitely a cliff-hanger. I bet a bunch of you are jumping around in your seat going "I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT!" Not surprised though. A lot of you were forming really good theories. I'm not gonna sit here and list all those people. You know who you are. If you really want me to say that you knew everything. Leave a review saying that! Heck with it! Leave a review anyway, it makes me happyful. Yes, that is now a word. Okay. So leave a review. Just like I promised, there will be a new chapter up Wednesday! So yeah! See ya (not really. but you know what I mean) then! Ta-Ta!**


End file.
